


All Our Yesterdays Have Lighted Fools

by experiment



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experiment/pseuds/experiment
Summary: ANBU stop guarding Naruto once he graduates from the academy. The assassination attempts don’t follow suit.





	All Our Yesterdays Have Lighted Fools

The first time it happens, Naruto’s walking- running- home from that first rooftop meeting. The suns setting, casting red and golden light on the streets, the rooftops. He got stuck with that bastard Sasuke on his team, and a tardy scarecrow, but he’ll show them! The Hokage monument is always in sight from this side of Konoha, and the light illuminates the faces. They seem to drip with the rays of the sun, scarlet and golden and orange, and dark shadows cast that light into stark relief. 

That’s his goal. Get his face up there, get jiji’s hat, and show stupid Sasuke! Believe it! He’s gonna be-

a flash of grey in the corner of his eye-

pain

The first thing Naruto sees when he opens his eyes is the dark sky, splattered with stars. He can feel something crusty and gross when he tries to move his arm to get up, and when Naruto glances down, he’s lying in a dried puddle of something dark. 

His neck throbs, and Naruto swallows down bile. On unsteady legs, he props himself up against a nearby wall. He doesn’t want to look down, because then he would see the black (red) seeped through his orange jumpsuit. The streets are empty when he stumbles back to his apartment, apart from black silhouettes and flashes on rooftops. 

He looks grimly at the stairs to his apartment. Naruto’s head had started to pound in time to his neck, and the dizziness is starting to finally hit him. The climb seems like an insurmountable challenge, but, well, Naruto is good at those, isn’t he? 

The lock is tricky to open. His keys almost get stuck in it, and he has to takes a few turns to get the door to open. Stupid door, he thinks. It finally creaks open, and he has to rest against the door jam for a few moments before continuing in, only to trip on the trash on his floor. 

He lies with his cheek pressed on the cold wood, and Naruto’s eyes slip closed. 

The door creaks closed.


End file.
